The Darling Dauntless
by dobby23
Summary: Rose knew what choice she would make as Marcus handed her the knife. She was born to Amity and would stay there. She loved the way her friends never gossiped or said anything rude. She was always polite. Rose was the perfect Amity girl, an example for her younger brothers. But when she cut her palm, her blood did not moisten the dirt, but instead it sizzled on hot coals.


The Darling Dauntless

Authors note: This story is about Rose Ecoman, and Lydia Jones. They are both faction transfers and they fall in love shortly after joining their new faction. In a world where they must fight others to win, Lydia finds comfort in Rose's sweet bookish nature, and Rose is entranced by Lydias strong will power.

And now, the story begins J

Immediately after Rose's blood fell onto the searing coals, she looked over at her family. She expected angry looks, just like Beatrice's father had given her, but all she saw were smiling faces. She was happy yet disappointed with this. Why weren't they angry? Did they not care that she was a faction transfer? No, that couldn't be it. They must have cared, but her parents were always the people who told her to follow her heart and to do what was right.

She stepped off the platform, looking down at her feet. Nobody was expecting an Amity to switch into Dauntless, the two factions were polar opposites. But all the same, the other Dauntless members and initiates were whooping and shouting at the fact that they had a new member. "Hey" A soft voice whispered from behind Rose. A girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes smiled at her "I'm Lydia, I just transferred from Erudite, right before you transferred here too." Rose smiled shyly "What do you think we have to do for initiation?" Rose asked, she looked at the stern faces behind her, but they also were touched with happiness and freedom, something Rose didn't know she wanted, till she was face to face with it. "Well every morning the Dauntless kids jump off a train, and that's how they got to school, then afterwards they generally climb that weird statue figure in the front of school, and after that they just go back to the Dauntless compound." Lydia spout the information with such ease, that you could tell she planned to be one of them all her life, but yet you could see the Erudite in her.

The ceremony ended, and the initiates followed their chosen factions to the elevators, or in their case, the stairs." I thought only Abnegation used the stairs" Rose said as her new faction slid down the barristers or ran down the stairs. Lydia didn't hear Rose, she was too busy laughing like a child would on a roller coaster.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stair case and went out of the building, Lydia was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Rose. The Dauntless began to run beside the train tracks "What are they doing?!" Rose shouted as she followed the other initiates " I told you! Trains are how they, I mean we, get around!" Lydia replied, she sped up and was about to jump on one of the first compartments open, when she saw that Rose was struggling. Rose knew that she wasn't going to be able to get onto the train, she wondered why she had taken the chance? Why had she passed up the opportunity for peace, for a life of danger? No. No, this was her life now, that old life was gone. She jumped at the car, her arms were just barely clinging to the bottom. Lydia grabbed Rose's torso and pulled her in safely. The wind had tossed Rose's hair around even more, and now it was full of tangles. But she didn't mind, she was safe and ready to see the Dauntless compound. They passed buildings in a blur, but when they neared a grey building, someone in the back of the bus shouted with a strong voice " DAUNTLESS INITIATES, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, NOW IS THE TIME TO JUMP OFF THE TRAIN " The initiates looked at each other, frightened and excited at the same time. " But how!? That rooftop is so far away from here, we might die!" A girl from Erudite shouted " I know her, that's Sarah Libman" Lydia whispered into Rose's ear " THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO BE DAUNTLESS, BRAVERY WHEN CONFRONTED BY DEATH" The man's voice boomed so loud, it could be heard throughout the entire train now " I'd rather be factionless then be dead!" Sarah said sitting down on the ground of the compartment. A tall, muscular figure moved through the crowds and said softly to Sarah "Trust me, you wouldn't" She glared at him "Trust me. I would." His concerned face turned into a frown "If that is your wish then fine. Be factionless." He stood up, turning away from Sarah " The rest of you, off now!" The initiates were quick on his orders, and one by one they jumped through the air onto the roof top. Once Sarah saw the others jumping, she looked worried. Rose and Lydia watched her outstretch a hand to the Dauntless man and yell "WAIT!" But he looked at her one more time, his face blank and said " You chose the fate." Before leaping out of the cart.


End file.
